


I Know Now, That I'm So Down

by moutonrose



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Chris has a crush and confesses in the only way he knows how: music.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	I Know Now, That I'm So Down

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to too much 5 Seconds of Summer and got a brain worm. This is for the Chanlix Group Chat and also all my friends on twitter who have suddenly fallen in love with Stray Kids. I love it here!

Chris usually prides himself on being pretty With It. Cool under pressure with a usually level head. Usually. 

Then he saw Him. Long grey-blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, and a mouth demanding to be kissed. There are plenty of pretty people in Korea but this boy, well, he's the prettiest. Of that Chris is 100% sure. 

Chris knows they go to the same school because he’s seen him on campus more than a few times. He hangs around with a tall kid named Hyunjin and some guy named Minho who makes Chris extremely nervous. Seungmin thinks he’s being paranoid but Chris has seen Minho’s Thinking Face and that is NOT someone he wants to tangle with. 

Not that he’d ever have the opportunity to Tangle With Minho in any way. Chris’ dream boy is too beautiful to even LOOK his way and Chris is too damn busy with his goddamn music production major anyway. Anyone who thinks it’s an easy track should be hung by their thumbs. All Chris sees these days is the inside of the studio in the music building. The only reason he sees Seungmin as much as he does is because the boy is deadset on making sure Chris eats and occasionally sees the sun. 

* 

Chris isn’t used to hearing Aussies. He’s been in Korea for long enough that it’s a rare but very welcome taste of home. He’s taken an odd break from the studio to get coffee at the shop on campus and is waiting in line looking at the menu when he hears a deep voice with a familiar accent that knocks him on his ass. He whips around and sees _him_. The voice came from him. His crush is an Aussie who is patiently explaining something in English to Hyunjin, who is listening intently and nodding. With shaking hands he texts Seungmin who calls him just to laugh in his ear. 

* 

Chris starts to go to the coffee shop more. He doesn’t even pretend it’s not to see Felix. He’s smitten. He’s written a suspicious amount of songs about blonde hair and sunshine and goddamn flowers and he needs to grab his balls in his hand and talk to Felix. Felix is always there with Hyunjin and Minho and occasionally a guy named Jisung who is apparently Minho’s boyfriend. (Chris cannot fathom what it would be like dating Minho. He wonders how many times Jisung has woken up to That Face just staring at him like something out of a horror movie. He shudders as he sips his coffee.) 

He finally gets an opportunity to talk to Felix one day when the boy drops his ID card on the way to his table. He picks it up, takes a deep breath, and walks over to the table. 

“Um,” he starts. “Felix? You dropped this.” 

Felix turns around, his pretty eyes wide and confused. He must also get whiplash hearing another Aussie so far away from home. Oh god he’s so pretty and Chris is going to pee himself right there. 

“Thank you,” he says as he reaches out to take his ID “I hadn’t even noticed.” 

“You’re welcome.” Chris says awkwardly. He can feel a pair of eyes boring into him and when he looks he jumps when he notices that Minho’s eyes are fixed on him. He gulps hard and is about to leave when Felix speaks again. 

“Do you want to sit with us? I see you here sometimes and you’re always alone.” 

“Oh,” Chan says “Yeah mate thanks. I’d love that.” 

And then, suddenly easy as that, he and Felix are friends and Chris falls even more in love. 

* 

Chris and his friend Changbin are working on their final projects for their production class. It’s late at night and Chris is waiting for Felix to come visit. 

“When are you going to confess?” Changbin asks 

“Eventually,” Chris says “I have to find the right way to do it” 

“Well,” Changbin says “Why not sing for him? He and his friends are going to that open mic night we have to perform at for class.” 

Chris flinches as swears as he snaps the pencil he’s holding. 

Changbin smirks and goes back to what he’s working on leaving Chris with his thoughts. 

When Felix arrives he has homemade cookies. He doesn’t give any to Changbin until Chris takes one and Changbin texts him to say that if he doesn’t confess to Felix soon HE’S going to. 

* 

It takes Chris a little bit of time to prepare and rope in the people he needs help from but in the end he manages to do it. He had to promise food to a lot of his friends in the music department but he recruited who he needed. 

“Well,” Seungmin says “break a leg I guess. I hope he likes it.” 

“Thanks dude.” Chris says, taking a deep shaky breath. 

Chris is buzzing with nerves the whole night. He’s on a little closer to the end, which he hates, but he’s not sure he’d wanna go first either. He sits with Felix and the rest of their now-blended friend group until it’s his turn. Felix rubs his back sweetly and smiles at him and wishes him good luck and tells him he’ll be cheering for him right before he goes back stage to get ready which makes Chris very sweaty and even MORE nervous.

He takes his time smudging on eyeliner and putting on a ripped tank top to perform in. He checks that his guitar is tuned and then is running on stage with his friends before he can think twice about what he’s about to do. 

He speaks in English, voice shaky and nervous. 

“I um. I’ve been preparing this for a while. For someone special. I hope he likes it. Sorry if this is embarrassing but um-” he takes a breath “Felix this is for you.” 

He strums the opening chords and sings into the microphone. Most people don’t know what he’s singing be he can see Felix’s eyes go wide as soon as he recognizes that Chris is now serenading him with a fucking 5 Seconds of Summer song. 

Chris changed a few of the lyrics to fit what he needs to say to Felix, who hopefully will not pepper spray him as soon as he steps off stage. He lets his mind go blank and lets performing wash over him. Let’s everyone cheer and dance along. He locks eyes with Felix for his biggest lyric change. The one that may get him killed if Minho is anywhere near as actually scary as Chris thinks he is. 

“I made a mixtape straight out of ‘94 / I want your ripped skinny jeans lying on my floor / and I know now / That I’m so down.” 

He watches Felix go bright red, bite his lip, and then nod ever so slightly. Just enough for Chris to triumphantly finish the song and jump off stage, guitar still hanging off of his body. Felix grabs his face and kisses him so hard that Chris is now the one turning bright red. 

“Don’t actually get my name tattooed on you please.” Felix rumbles, his pretty mouth brushing against Chris’ as he speaks. 

“I won’t. I promise.” 

Felix runs his hands up and down Chris’ sweaty arms. He smirks at him. 

“I like this look on you. It’s sexy.” 

“Felix please,” Chris says “We’re in public if you say stuff like that I’m gonna die from lack of blood to my brain.” 

Felix laughs loud and beautifully at that. 

“Take that guitar off,” he says “I wanna see how my jeans look on your floor. They’re not ripped though. I hope you won’t be too disappointed.” 

“Fucking hell, Felix nothing about you will ever be disappointing.” 

*


End file.
